


There Are Things A Mother Just Shouldn't See

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: drabylon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-21
Updated: 2008-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer gets an eyeful. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Things A Mother Just Shouldn't See

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five.   
> Written for LJ's drabylon community. Photo prompt: Jennifer and Debbie bundled up against the cold.  
> This was later expanded into a ficlet called "Gossip"

"Thanks for meeting me, Debbie." Jennifer exhaled a frosty breath. "I didn't mean to… what do the kids call it? Freak out?"

"I think they stopped saying that in 1992, Jen."

"The door was unlocked… I just never expected to see Brian's--"

"Wang?"

"I was going to say _attributes_," Jen huffed.

Deb laughed. "Come on, honey. You're not telling me this was the first time."

Jennifer flushed, and not from the cold. "Not exactly."

"Then what's the big deal?"

"_My son_ was there."

"So?"

Jen looked at Debbie pointedly.

"Oh. Ohhhh." Deb gestured toward Woody's. "Drink?"

"Make mine a double."


End file.
